


Boss and Baby

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The Student President with a secret and her Delinquent Leader friend get up to some dirty fun.
Relationships: Saki Himitsu/Sasaki Aimi
Series: November Batch 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 19





	Boss and Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.
> 
> Intended as a sequel-of-sorts to Common Ground: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666756

"Good girl, Saki."  
  
Those were the words that had come to make shivers run down the young blue-haired student president's back. Words that shouldn't make her feel this way, and yet they did. They made her entire soul practically burst with happiness, considering who they came from.  
  
"A-Aimi, you... You have to be careful when you say that. I might..." Himitsu Saki started speaking, only for a little finger to meet her lips. A finger belonging to the girl that had done so much for her, the shortest gang leader in the entire school.  
  
Sasaki Aimi. The redhead that had such a powerful presence that it was easy to pick her out amongst a crowd. The redhead that cared for every single one of her misfit subordinates. Including the taller girl who squirmed every time she touched her.  
  
"You might what, Saki? And we've been over this. We're close enough that you can start calling me Boss, you know." Aimi firmly said as she crossed her arms, grinning just a little. She seemed overly proud of herself, something that the blue-haired girl had to get used to ever since they started their little forbidden relationship.  
  
Saki closed her eyes as she tried to speak up again, only for her cheeks to flush red. She couldn't speak up, she couldn't even squeal... because a rush of liquid was pouring out below, making her hidden diaper slowly start filling up as it grew a tender yellow. A common sight, ever since the younger delinquent had started taking care of her.  
  
That sight was enough to make the redheaded girl smirk. "You know, Saki. You've been having so much fun in diapers lately that an accident like this is starting to get a little rare. If I didn't know better, you actually tried to coax this one out." The smaller girl tried to accuse the taller girl of doing something rather erotic, prompting another blush to fill the latter's face.  
  
"...Boss. It's not nice to tease your baby." She replied with a soft smile of her own, as she tried to work through the embarrassment that poured through her body, while her thighs squished against one another and caused a wonderfully squishy crinkle to fill the room that the two of them were occupying. A room where neither of them would be bothered. Something especially important, considering what the delinquent was about to suggest...  
  
Aimi smirked just a little as she put her palm on the wet spot on her baby's crotch. "It's not, but you like it anyway, so why should I stop? Besides, you know I wouldn't do it to you in public. There's no way I'd tell people that you're incontinent, what kind of parent would I be?" She chuckled before she cleared her throat and rubbed that palm up against the crotch beneath the padding, causing a little moan to slip out from the older girl's lips...  
  
"Say, Saki. Would you be a good girl for your Boss and try to mess your diaper? I want you to try and see how good it feels. Just in case you ever end up having worse problems with your continence." The redheaded girl asked, her tone being surprisingly serious for such a matter. It made the blue-haired girl raise an eyebrow, despite the massive blush that still coated her face.  
  
Saki rubbed away at her cheek, thinking about it for a bit. "You're... You're asking me to shit myself. I thought you just wanted to help me, Boss. Are you a pervert? Do I need to confiscate your porn and find out what you and your gang are into?" She tried to exert some level of dominance over the situation, smirking just a little as their proverbial tug of war continued.  
  
"You didn't say no." The delinquent replied, tearing apart the smug counterplay from the diaper-wearing student president as she pulled a chair over, taking a seat as she rubbed away at her thighs. "If you need it, you could sit on my lap while you attempt it. While you try and see just how much you'd enjoy having a soiled diaper. Trust me, if what I'm hearing from my girls is right, then it'll feel really good."  
  
The reassurance from her 'parent' and good friend was enough to make the blue-haired girl just sigh and sit down on the younger girl's lap. A comfortable place to sit for however long it'd need to be... even if she felt something poking up against her butt. "No getting horny over this, Boss. I don't' want you cumming in your panties before we're in the same bed."  
  
The redhead and the blue-haired girl locked eyes for just a brief moment, before their lips met. A little kiss before the main event. The main event that could only start with a single phrase that would let it all flow out.  
  
"Good girl, Saki. Mess your diaper for me, will you?"  
  
The smooth way that Aimi addressed her baby was more than enough for her to just let it all relax. She would no doubt fill the front with even more pee than ever before, but the back was the important place this time. She had to squeeze down a little, grunt a bit and make sure that things were pushing out properly...  
  
But the small trumpet-like brassy sound was enough to highlight that it was coming. A real adult mess. The kind that the student president baby would never honestly try to force out. Having to let loose a mess like that was degrading. It was humiliating... But with her Boss, her closest friend sitting there, serving as her seat... She felt comfortable enough to let all of that go. So she could focus on the mess and nothing but the mess.  
  
At first, it started small. Saki wasn't used to pushing things out, so there was more than a little pressure that still hadn't cleared up. She took a deep breath as she tried to push again, but all that managed to creep out was a tiny ball of poo that settled nicely into the back of her pampers. That was hardly enough for a girl like her. And hardly enough for her Boss either. She needed to try harder.  
  
The blue-haired girl focused as much as she possibly could, pushing, groaning and gasping. She should've been relaxing, but here she was, pushing as if her life depended on it. She wanted to get all of that stuff out of her right then and there.  
  
It took a few more moments, but eventually, she felt her anal ring widening just enough. Just the slightest bit that would let it all rush out. And in turn, cover up the bulge that was brushing up against her boss' skirt. Which would no doubt turn her on, despite her warnings.  
  
Saki pushed one more time as her anal ring spread to its widest point, letting the soiled snake slither its way into the back of her diaper. It was huge, at least the size of her arm if she were to look at it independently. It crept around inside of that adult-sized diaper, making it bloat outward from the sheer weight of the mass that had managed to pull itself out of her innards. Her first properly soiled diaper... and it was all for the Boss that she adored.  
  
To make matters that little bit more complicated, as the girl started to wind down after all of that pushing and struggling, she felt a certain heat within her. A heat that started to rush out through her nethers, filling the front of her diaper with a bit of extra sticky juice. The evidence was as clear as crystal, even if she didn't want to outright admit it.  
  
Taking a shit in her diaper, as blunt as that might be, had managed to make her cum. She had taken another step down the infantile ladder right then and there. Even the thought of how turned on she got was enough to make the student president just cover up her face with her hands, ashamed of herself.  
  
That was, right up until she felt a kiss grace her cheek. A kiss from her beloved Boss. Her dear Aimi. "Geez, you're really something, Saki. I don't think any of my girls have ever managed to make that stinky a mess, but here you are, breaking records." The redheaded girl chimed as she hugged her overgrown baby of a friend as close as she possibly could... While rubbing her erect member straight into the mess, causing a moan to slip out of her lips in the same fashion she coaxed a moan out of the student president's lips...  
  
"Hmph. Well, if you want me to make another mess, you should just ask. I'll make an even bigger mess for you next time, and maybe you can cut out the foreplay and just tell me you'd want it all over your lap." The blue-haired girl huffed just a little. Se didn't want to admit that she liked it, but she wasn't going to deny the Boss her chance to enjoy it.  
  
To reward her for being a good pooper, to reward her for being a good girl, and to reward her for everything she had done, those wonderful three words graced her ear once again. The three words that work start everything all over again, The three words that made her happier than anything else...  
  
"Good girl, Saki."


End file.
